brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Membership
Membership (may be known as Brawl Pass in the future, equivalent to Gold Pass in clash of clans) is an optional feature in brawl stars that players can purchase with gems to enjoy tons and tons of benefits in the game and also member exclusive stuffs throughout the game and discounts on certain items and more, Basically enjoying additional contents of the game and ability to progress faster. Buying membership Players can use 200 gems to add 1 months (30 days actually) of membership on their account and will its duration can be stacked for up to 1 years (~2400 gems). When you buy the membership, the member badge will be shown beside your player name in profile leaderboards and the end screen. List of benefits offered By being a member in the game, it means that you are technically the superior player to the others because you are spending real money in the game which funds to the supercell company so you deserves all the benefits. Note that these are the current lists of benefits offered in the memberships and there are more to come (which makes membership juicier!). *10% cost reduction on buying power points and upgrading brawlers. *Coin/key Doublers are costs 45 gems for members. *Ability to change your player name once every 6 months. (inspired from deviantart) *'Priority replies' from the helpdesk support. *Future skns will costs free (current skins is not free), which means earlier membership purchases are better. *Slightly higher chance to get new brawlers (all rarities) and star powers from boxes. (controversial) *Ticket prices gems cost reduced by 20%. *Members gets to play ticketed events 1 days earlier than the non members (3/7 days instead of 2/7 days) (and ticket events ends at same time). *10% price reduction when buying brawl boxes/big boxes/mega boxes. **10% price reduction on special offer packs (coins+keys+tickets and direct brawler purchase offer) *Earlier access to new brawler and maps and modes? (controversial) *New event tickets increase from 2 to 5, new event coins/keys increase from 10 to 20. *Tickets drop rate from boxes is from 25% to 35%. *Coin capacity increased from 100 to 200 (1 days to fill) to allow players to login to the game and still get all the coins if the player cant be that active (more than 12 h last online). *Daily ads limit increased from 5 to 6. *Ability to spectate anyone from their band/profile page. *Ability to play with any brawler in pratice matches (with brawlers you had not unlocked). *Increase friends list by 100. Member Exclusive game features You want these juicer aspects for yourself? then you gotta spend gems! *Super fancy and great looking brawler skins for members only.. *Access to developer build! (controversial) *Create/enter a room/lobby that only members can join/enter. *Members only profile icons, example may include brawler skins icons. *Gives your brawlers exclusive powers. (Maybe increase the power further than 56) Or even props that only members can have? *Ability to choose to play as boss or not in any boss fight matches. *You can use true colour text for your name (no thing and same letter limit as normal colour). Can't get membership? Steal your parents credit card and use it, as much as you want. Getting attacked by your parents is better than not buying memberships. Or more legitly buy APPLE ITUNES gift cards, this is the cash method. Above method still do not work? Stay tuned for luke's and matt's giveaways. You may want to trade one of your legendary brawlers to get 3 months technical free membership. Trivia *This page is inspired by the membership feature by club penguin and poptropica. *If this feature is inplemented according to the contents of this page, i would take the credit by giving me the membership on my account. *This concept feature is finalized in 2/2/18. Category:Others Category:Game Features Category:Serious Conceptions